


Looking for Fic 13 Reasons why a carrier

by nephilim667



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: i dont know how else to look. im looking for a fic i saw on here some time ago called 13 reasons why a carrier it was Zach/Alex/Justin and i just reall really wanna read it. I have my emails of the fix but I just can't find it anywhere.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Justin Foley/Alex Standall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Looking for Fic 13 Reasons why a carrier

i dont know how else to look. im looking for a fic i saw on here some time ago called 13 reasons why an omega it was Zach/Alex/Justin and i just reall really wanna read it. if anyone knows where it is or have it saved like some authors used to do please tell me. Zach/Alex/Justin is my OT3 and that was the one story i saw that i really really wanted to read with them as an OT#. it deffo had mpreg and i could be confusing the fic with another i just know those three were in a relationship but alex was the one who got pregnant. also if you know any other place i can get this ot3 just let know. as well. i hope i dont get in trouble for this but i am desperate to find this fic. It is called thirteen reasons a carrier... now im hoping someone had a copy saved or something as the story may have been taken down.


End file.
